


Non Timebo Mala

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [87]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., M/M, Sad Dean, Sam in the Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts on Sam being gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Timebo Mala

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 1 Exit on Main St.

Dean thought about him everyday.

He thought about his eyes, his arms, his hair, his ears, everything.

He dreamed about him, he could still smell his scent in the Impala, and every time he sat in the driver's seat, he broke down, crying big, fat, ugly tears and getting massive headaches. He felt bad for Lisa, who tried her damn hardest to make him better, but it never worked. If anything, he just got annoyed, all her pushing making him want to strangle somebody.

He always expected him to be around every corner, ready and waiting to take Dean into his arms. But all he saw were empty spaces that were cold and dark. It made him want to scream his lungs out, not only because of his broken heart, but because of his fear.

He was afraid. So afraid that Sam would come back evil, or cruel, or that Sam would hate him for not saving him sooner, and the thought of not knowing what was happening to his brother tormented him. It haunted him, but he had to be strong. For Sam when he came back, when Dean got him out.

May he fear no evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Non timebo mala: I will fear no evil


End file.
